The Avoidance of Love (Black Widow One Shot)
by marvelchick1992
Summary: Sophie Williams is crushing hard on the Black Widow and avoids her. Natasha confronts her about it leading to feelings being revealed.


"So, tell me why every time you see Natasha that you immediately exit the room? Are you afraid of her or something? Not that I blame you. She can be very intimidating when it comes down to it," Tony asked me as he threw another dart at the target hung up in the bar we were all hanging out in. The dart hit the white close the middle but not the direct center. I looked at him arching an eyebrow.

"I'm not afraid of her and I don't leave immediately when seeing her. It's just that I happen to want to head back to my room or go to another room at the same time she comes in," I replied, throwing my own dart, watching it hit the green below his dart before taking a drink of my beer. He scoffed and rolled his eyes at me.

"It's okay if you're intimidated. I think we all are sometimes. Just get to know her a little more. You'll find she's not that scary all the time," he commented.

"Tony, I'm not scared or intimidated by her. It's just…that I have a massive crush on her. It also doesn't exactly help that I'm bisexual and attracted to someone who might not be bisexual or even feel the same way. I get awkward around people who I have crushes on so it may seem that I'm scared but I'm really not. Just extremely awkward," I admitted, watching as Tony's jaw dropped open in surprise. I threw my last dart, instantly pleased as it hit dead center and proceeded to lean back against the bar, crossing my arms.

"Why not try to hang out with Natasha more? See if there's any spark there? Besides she might actually be interested in you. I'm just saying you'll never know if you don't try," He told me, placing his left arm on the bar and gave me a sweet smile.

"Try what?" a familiar voice came from behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. My favorite red head, the one who I first met when joining the Avengers with my abilities to control fire. Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, who had stolen my heart the moment she walked into the room. I hadn't meant to fall in love with her at first sight but it had happened and I didn't even know if she even was attracted to women. Now every time she walked into a room, my palms started to sweat and my face grew hot, giving me cause to leave the room cause I felt completely awkward just being around her.

"Oh, nothing important. Just to try new things when I get the chance," I replied, wiping my hands on my pants, before taking another drink of my beer. I soon spotted Bucky across the room and excused myself to go talk to him, not seeing the longing glance Natasha shot my way.

We spent a few more hours at the bar before heading back to the tower for another special movie marathon night. While I was getting the popcorn ready for tonight, Nat came in the kitchen to get a soda out of the fridge before returning to her seat. She was about to do just that but she turned back and approached me. I felt my face begin to grow warm and tried to focus on the popcorn popping.

"Hey Sophie. Everything okay with you?" She asked me, inching closer to me, leaning against the counter so she could see my face. I nodded and then the microwave went off, prompting me to open it and grab the final bag of popcorn and dump it into the bowl before returning to the theater room. I turned to go but she immediately blocked me from going anywhere.

"Why do you always do that?" She asked me.

"Do what? I don't do anything," I replied, trying to make an attempt to get past her.

"Yes you do. Every time I come into a room, you make an escape to a different room. Is it because I scare you? Do you not like me? I thought we hit it off the first time we met. In fact I thought that we were becoming best friends and now you're completely avoiding me at all costs," She commented, blocking me once more, this time closer to me than before.

"No, you don't scare me. I like you just fine and I'm not avoiding you. I'd never avoid you. I love you too much. I…" I answered, cutting myself off when I realized what I just confessed to her. I watched as her eyes grew wide and her mouth, that sweet mouth dropped open. My face grew hotter and I dropped my gaze to stare at the bowl of popcorn in my hands.

"You…love me?" she asked me.

"Since I met you. Don't worry. It's okay if you don't feel the same way. It just slipped out. I've got to get the popcorn to the others before it gets cold. Excuse me," I admitted, turning around and walking the opposite way to get around her. I put the bowl in the middle of the table, told everyone I was feeling too tired and decided to head to bed. I went upstairs to the comfort of my own room, closing the door and turning on dim lights. I drew my curtains closed and stripped naked before heading to the bathroom to start the shower. Once the shower was nice and hot, I got in and let the water pour over my skin, soaking my hair. I closed my eyes and tried to forget the past few minutes with Natasha. I didn't know how I could've been so stupid to admit my true feelings to her.

There was a distinct possibility that she wasn't bisexual and even if she was, what if she didn't feel the same way. I was too busy in my thoughts that I hadn't heard someone entering the bathroom.

"I wish you would stop running away from me. It's rather infuriating. Especially when I was trying to tell you that I love you too," Nat's voice filled the room, making me nearly jump out my skin.

"Nat, you scared me. Wait…did you just say that you love me?" I stated, catching on to what she had said. She sighed and I watched as she stripped naked and opened the door to the shower, getting in with me. She closed in the distance between us and wrapped her arms around my neck, her breasts touching mine. She brushed her lips against mine, the taste of her intoxicating and drawing me in. My arms wrapped around her waist, sliding down to her ass and I gave it a little squeeze. She broke the kiss and pushed me gently against the wall before trapping my hands above my head with one hand and kissed me once more. Her other hand caressed one of my breasts and pulled on the nipple, instantly making it harden. She released me and smirked before turning off the water and opening the door of the shower.

"How about we continue this in the bed room. We both got out and dried off before entering my bedroom. I made sure the door was locked before climbing on the bed with her. She kissed me on the lips, straddling me, one hand spreading my legs before she inserted one finger inside me, making me shiver, heat blossoming inside me.

**"Already? Do I have that much of an effect on you?"** She asked me after breaking the kiss, arching an eyebrow at me.

"Yes. Yes, you do. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You've always managed to make me long for you," I replied, earning a smile before she began to work me, slowly at first and then faster inserting two more fingers before I came on her fingers. She pulled her hand in and out of me teasingly, edging me closer to another orgasm before pulling her hand out completely and moved down. She spread my legs farther apart, and pressed down, replacing her hand with her mouth and began to eat me out, eliciting moans and whimpers from me, my hands clenching the sheets, my head thrown back against the pillows. She edged me closer with her mouth until the second orgasm hit and she climbed back on top of me and kissed me.

"My turn," I whispered before flipping her over on her back and kissing her again before trailing kisses down her neck, over her breasts before latching my mouth on one, pulling and suckling on a nipple, making her arch her back and moan. I inserted one finger inside her and my thumb found her clit and started rubbing her while pulling at her nipple at the same time. Her moans grew louder, her hands wrapping around my back, nails digging into skin, leaving marks behind. I pushed her orgasm closer and closer until at last she came around my hand. I pulled it to my mouth and licked her juices from my hand before moving down to lick her clean.

"Oh, Sophie. Don't stop! Please! Sophie! Oh, god! Sophie!" She screamed until I got her to her second orgasm. I pulled myself back up to her and kissed, nibbling on her lip until she parted her lips and I slipped my tongue inside. After a while, when things calmed down, Nat rested her head against my neck, cuddling me, legs entwined together.

"You should have told me how you felt earlier," she stated, placing a kiss on my neck.

"I know, but I wasn't sure how you'd feel if I had. What if you didn't feel the same way? I don't know if I could have handled it if you didn't," I told her. I placed a kiss on her head and sighed content.

"I fell for you during our first training session together. I guess I could've made the first move. Though I do think we both felt super nervous around each other," she commented.

"I guess we were. Want to catch a movie tomorrow?" I suggested.

"It's a date. Hey Soph?" She answered me.

"Yes, Nat?" I replied.

"I love you," she told me.

"I love you too," I responded. Sleep soon found us, both of us drifting off to dreamland, both of knowing we had found our soulmate.


End file.
